


Puppy Problems

by christarennerston



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, General fiction, Humor, Literature, PUPPY!!! - Freeform, Short, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The look on his face was not a pleasant one, he had even removed his glasses which was not a good sign. The Doc glared at the small ball of fur in your arms as it whimpered.</p><p>"Don't scare the little boy, Brucie, he's just a puppy," you told the man, snuggling the pup.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Problems

The look on his face was not a pleasant one, he had even removed his glasses which was not a good sign. The Doc glared at the small ball of fur in your arms as it whimpered.

"Don't scare the little boy, Brucie, he's just a puppy," you told the man, snuggling the pup.

"Don't scare him? That dog of yours just ruined my favorite pair of loafers by using one of them as a chew toy. Then another pair as the bathroom."

The pup whimpered again and nuzzled at your neck under Bruce's stern stare. The fur ball looked at Banner with sad eyes which made the man shake his head.

"Not gonna work. There's no way you're going to make me feel guilty about this."

"It's OK, boy. I'll protect you from the big, bad doctor." You walked away with the dog in your arms and headed to the couch.

Bruce sighed and went to look for another pair of shoes. A yell was heard from him from the other end of the hall before heavy steps headed towards the living room.

You hid the puppy between you and the couch at the dark look in his eyes. This was the one time you were afraid of your boyfriend more than the Hulk.


End file.
